Flama
by B.B.Rosee
Summary: Refugiado entre sombras se le antojó repasar aquellas líneas, desgastarlas y avivarlas de nuevo con su fuego. One-Shot. Mikoto/Totsuka.


**Disclaimer: **Todo le pertenece a GoRAxGoHands, menos la idea -¡esa es mía!-.

**Personajes y/o parejas: **Mikoto Suoh/Totsuka Tatara; mención de Kusanagi Izumo.

**Advertencias: **Shonen-ai. Al fin mi fantasía ha sido plasmada en letras(?)

**Notas: **¡Hey, muchas gracias por su comentarios en mi primer fic de K! Aomine Daiki y Maka igual les agradezco, aunque sean anónimos sus reviews son bienvenidos. Ahora si viene lo bueno, mi lindo y nuevo OTP~

Por cierto, me baso en que según la autora del manga, K Memory of Red, la marca de Totsuka está al lado izquierdo de su espalda. No es algo confirmado, pero decidí aprovechar el dato.

* * *

Despertó de golpe, el tenue brillo del atardecer colándose entre la grieta de edificios. Tonos sepia bañando entera la estancia, decorando en un fascinante juego de sombras desde el alto armario hasta la figura recostada y tensa del Rey Rojo.

Suoh, semi inconsciente, relajo de nuevo los músculos. Un mal sueño lo disturbó, dejando tras de sí inquietud. En los últimos meses el número de pesadillas había incrementado considerablemente y si éstas no paraban terminaría perdiendo el control.

Respiró profundo, no permitiéndose dominar por lo anterior. Disipó de su mente las imágenes, procurando detalles mínimos.

Barrió la habitación de una ojeada. Desordenada, tal y como se encontraba antes de caer dormido. El aspecto impersonal del dormitorio lo recibió, empapado del ocaso y destellos provenientes de las farolas calle abajo. Hacía ya varios meses que Izumo le había cedido la habitación pero su apariencia no ha variado: un desgastado sofá de tres plazas, un armario con sus pertenencias, una cama individual y una mesilla de noche. Quien entrara sería incapaz de encontrar al dueño.

Aún somnoliento, fijó la vista en un punto invisible a través del cristal. Los bostezos escaparon de uno a uno, le costaba trabajo enfocar y por momentos los párpados le traicionaban, exigiendo renovar el descanso.

Se dejó ir unos segundos, el eco cotidiano ya bastante lejano. Izumo no lo extrañaría si no cenaba en el bar como era su costumbre.

En medio de la pesadez, el retumbar de unos pasos en la escalera lo alertaron.

Chasqueó la lengua rendido, seguramente su amigo vendría a interrumpirle el sueño, algo no tan común a menos que surgieran cuestiones donde fuera necesaria su intervención. Sin más preámbulos, estiró ambos brazos y se sentó al borde del asiento, esperando el llamado a la puerta.

El sonido de las suelas contra la madera pasó de largo.

Totalmente despabilado, decidió saciar su curiosidad. Una cortina oscura se apropiaba ya del corredor, la única señal de luz procedente de la habitación contigua se proyectaba hasta reptar en la pared.

—El jabón lo arreglará, y si no, ya veremos—. Tatara dirigía aquellas palabras esperanzadas a la camisa colgada en el respaldo de una silla. Alargó los dedos hasta el picaporte con clara intención de colarse. Sabía que de vez en cuando el muchacho ayudaba a Izumo en el bar, sin embargo, no esperaba verlo hoy.

Cuando Totsuka dio media vuelta para rebuscar en un cajón, Suoh no pudo evitar deslizar la mirada hasta el flanco izquierdo del menor. Sencillos trazos de diferentes grosores daban forma a una llama; la roja tinta resbalando intensa y adornando la pálida piel, resaltando a simple vista y robando plena atención del Rey.

Refugiado entre sombras se le antojó repasar aquellas líneas, desgastarlas y avivarlas de nuevo con su fuego.

Despegó la vista.

La extraña sensación de resequedad en la garganta.

Totsuka Tatara ya no era más aquel estudiante de secundaria. Después de unirse al entonces pequeño grupo comenzó a aceptarlo, ya no como un chiquillo acosador y molesto, sino como a uno de los suyos. Y, con el paso de los meses se acopló completamente a los extraños pasatiempos, su innata amabilidad y la atmósfera serena siempre rodeándole.

Sin darse cuenta terminó recargado de la pared, observando a detalle los movimientos de su vasallo.

Dentro, el rubio buscaba, bajo instrucciones del dueño, una camisa apropiada a su estructura. La diferencia entre él e Izumo notoria, empezando por la estatura.

_Y todo por no prestar atención _se recordó. Lo mejor hubiera sido ir directamente al aseo. Esa mancha de vino tenía aspecto de necia.

—Aquí no— sentenció.

Emprendió una nueva búsqueda en otro cajón. Mientras lo hacía y por mera casualidad descubrió el ambarino brillo de unos iris reflejados en el espejo. Su rostro se iluminó, dejando escapar su sonrisa hasta donde Suoh.

—Rey— lo llamó, suave. —Pensé que estabas dormido—.

Sin más remedio, Mikoto avanzó hasta la puerta, recostándose contra el marco.

—Escuché ruidos—.

—Oh, vaya. Lo siento—. Rió nervioso —Se me ha caído una copa con vino e Izumo me ha prestado una de sus camisas—.

Un monosílabo de entendimiento fue toda la contestación que obtuvo del pelirrojo.

No podía evitarlo. Le resultaba una tarea imposible ignorar la marca en la espalda de Tatara. A pesar de estar frente a frente el espejo le traicionaba. Esa marca representaba para muchos, simple lealtad, poder, orgullo, camaradería o pertenencia… sin embargo, el muchacho parecía darle un nuevo significado. Algo más profundo… y menos peligroso.

El semblante del Rey, plasmado en la luna, revelaba el hilo de pensamientos en el cual se encontraba atrapado.

_¿Qué lo tendrá tan pensativo? _Entonces, Tatara recordó el tatuaje. Jamás se lo había mostrado. Cerró los ojos, remembrando.

Al principio éste le sorprendió, más al poco tiempo la sorpresa se convirtió en fascinación. A veces, absorto, lo examinaba detenidamente, temiendo que tal vez se borrase y el vínculo que ahora lo unía al Rey también lo hiciese.

—No me arrepiento— soltó firme.

Podrá no usar el fuego en pro de sus intereses o para demostrar supremacía; después de todo, ese tipo de ambiciones no tienen sentido para él. Además, sabe que el Rey Rojo ignora esos placeres. Por mucho que se hable de lo violento de su personalidad, él, mejor que nadie puede echar de lado los comentarios.

Mikoto curvó los labios levemente.

—¿Quién podría convencerte de lo contrario? —.

El más bajo se acercó cruzando los brazos, imitando al Rey, pero en vez de una mueca serie compuso una expresión serena.

—Tú—. La respuesta lo desarmó. Sin previo aviso, Tatara encontró lugar cerca de su cuello para recargar la frente y envolver los brazos en su torso. El sentido común lo abandonó.

Inconscientemente y guiado por un capricho, paseó los dedos en el hombro de su vasallo. Sin control de ellos, éstos resbalaron hasta el omoplato izquierdo, atraído por la flama.

Totsuka se quedó quieto, notando el palpitar inquieto en el pecho del otro.

Alzó el rostro, una sonrisa que parecía cincelada eternamente recibió al Rey. De pronto Totsuka se acercó, depositando un beso en la comisura de sus labios, un suspiro que se evaporó.

La textura de aquel instante lo atrapó y junto al mismo, la nuca de Tatara y varios mechones rubios. Le devolvió el beso, demasiado diferente al primer roce.

Una chispa en un camino de pólvora. Fuego que perdura y se desvanece en medio de los restos.


End file.
